Untouchable
by zanessalover007
Summary: Gabriella always had one policy for herself. Anyone she was attracted to from a case was untouchable. Even if he was Troy Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay okay, i know I just posted that new story but i was watching tv and this idea came to me. I thought well lets just right that down. So i went straight to my computer and I could NOT stop writing. It just took over me. I really really like this idea and now i'm stuck between which story I should continue. I'm going to post this first chapter and see which one gets more feed back from the first chapter. Which ever one does wins, or vote on the poll i have on my profile. Please please vote. It would help me out so much. But don't worry, if you like both just vote for the one you like more. I'll eventually get back to the other story. PROMISE :)**

**So PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. THIS IS VERY M RATED! If you don't like that, please don't read. This chapter is already sexual. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Thanks. XOXO Alison**

* * *

Chapter One:

Gabriella pushed the dark haired twenty something guy back on her bed roughly, immediately straddling his waist. He leaned up trying to kiss her lips only to have her dodge him, she moved her head in the other direction, pressing her lips to his neck. She sucked gently on his neck, knowing exactly where his soft spot was. She heard a moan erupt deep from his throat and she ran her fingernails down his already bare chest, leading them to his pants and undoing them quickly. He kicked his pants off, moving his hands straight to her back and unsnapping her bra before flinging it across the room.

That left both of them only clad in their underwear, neither one of them really knowing where the rest of their clothes had gone. This happened between the two very often, going out to a bar and getting all worked up from the beer. They'd soon end up making out and headed straight to one of their houses where their clothes were quickly discarded on their way to their bedrooms. She pulled back from his neck only to have him flip her over. He moved his finger down to where her red laced thong that matched her bra was covering her womanhood. She gasped loudly when she felt his cold fingers run over her warmth.

"I'm about to rock your world Detective Montez," She shuddered when his warm breath tickled her ear from his whispers, feeling a finger enter her opening. She bit her lip, feeling the long slender finger move in and out of her faster with each thrust.

"Fuck Charles," She purred as her eyes shut, feeling another finger being added to the one already pumping in and out of her. She met his thrust with her hips, moans spilling from her lips as he went faster and harder with each thrust. "I'm gonna cum" She mumbled only to be left unsatisfied when he pulled his fingers out. Her eyes snapped open to meet his smiling face and she glared at him. "Ass" She added in another mumble before feeling his lips crash down onto hers.

She smiled against his lips before once again letting her fingers trail down his toned abs and leading then down towards his boxers. She traced the outline of his waistline before letting two fingers of each hand slip down into his boxers and pulling them down his toned legs. Charles pulled back from their kiss and reached over to her bedside table where he knew there was a box of condoms waiting to be used. He pulled out one of the foil wrappers and ripped it open before slipping it over his already hard member. He looked down at her while positioning himself before leaning down and attaching their lips once again. Feeling his length enter her, she moaned into his mouth. Once he was all the way in he waited for her to get adjusted before pulling back out. He continued his quick thrusts, pushing himself harder and deeper into her as they both moaned, screaming each others names out to the other.

"Fuck Gabs," He moaned against her soft, plump lips. She pulled away from their kiss, feeling his lips immediately going to attack her neck. She let her eyes trail down, loving the sound of his member slipping in and out of her wet opening. Her eyes continue to trail down his body and stopped when she finally saw what she wanted. It may have sounded weird to other people but god did she love to watch a man's dick being slipped in and out of her that way. It turned her on so much more.

She let a moan escape from between her lips before pressing them tightly together. Their breathes were quickened and she could feel her eyes being rolled back into her head, "Fuck," She mumbled before peeling her eyes open just in time to see him looking down at her. "I'm gonna cum" He could feel her walls pulsating around him, causing him to shudder even more and he knew that he too would soon be releasing his seed. It only took a couple more thrusts before they were both screaming each others names louder than they already were. Their breathes were coming out faster and harder, both of their bodies shaking as they overcame their orgasms.

As they both settled down he slowly pulled himself back out, he peeled the now used condom off of himself before tossing it into the trash can that was just feet away from her bed. He rolled over and blew out a long breath as he fell next to him. He let his eyes wander over to Gabriella and rolled his eyes when he saw that she was already lighting up one of her death sticks as he liked to call it. "You really should stop smoking." He was the first to speak up only to receive a glare from her. She took a quick puff of it before removing it from her lips, tapping it on the ash tray next to her bed.

"We didn't come here for a lecture." She spoke up after a few seconds. _It was more like a quick fuck_. She thought to herself but she remained quiet. She and Charles had been partners for a little over 3 years now. She was thirty and had been a detective for at least nine years now and once had another partner. He himself though was only twenty-three and had spent his first five years with Gabriella has his one and only partner. Their sexual relationship hadn't started right away. The two had grown closer throughout their investigations and one night when they were both drunk after about a year of being partners they hooked up. It was intentionally supposed to be a one night thing but as they continued to go out after work it happened more and more. Gabriella had found that it had eased the pain for her. The pain from her childhood. She shuddered at the though. That was another story.

He took note of this and pulled the blankets up to cover their naked bodies, assuming she was cold. Gabriella turned to him, realizing that it had now been quiet between the two for a couple minutes now. She finished her cigarette off shortly after, putting it out in her black ash tray. She moved her body into a laying position, letting her eyes wander over to Charles. He was a nice kid she had to admit. That was the thing though, he was just a kid to her. He was six years younger than her and she knew nothing would come from their relationship even though he hoped something would. He was a very attractive young man. He had dark hair that was shaved about an inch above his scalp. He worked out, she knew that not only because she usually did it with him but because it was evident in his toned body. He liked sports, like she did and they both listened to the same music. But he was just like a little brother to her. A little brother she liked to fuck. She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder before relaxing into the sheets. She let her eyes close and sighed feeling sleep overcome her body.

* * *

"Montez, my office," The loud booming voice came from the far left corner of the room. Gabriella rolled her eyes, letting out a grunt as she pushed herself out of her chair. "Now." The last word came out louder than the others before. She put on a fake smile, walking passed her small mahogany desk that was covered with papers of an assortment of colors. She looked around the room and smiled when she saw her partner in crime, Charles Richardson, and of her sexual escapades. She let her eyes wander to the other side of the large office and blew out a breath from her lips.

"Yes, Dick?" She walked into her boss's office, smirking at him as he closed the door behind her. She went straight to the chair behind his desk and sat in it, putting her feet up on his larger desk. She looked up at him and smiled as he walked towards her, sitting down on the right corner and rolled his eyes as she once again used the nickname of his real name, Richard. It was one of the many things that only she would be able to get away with. Gabriella was one of only two female detectives and she was the one everyone loved. The other one was a fifty something year old who was going through her mid life crisis stage in life. She had light white colored hair that was cute short and always wore dark colored dress suits. She had a dry sense of humor and didn't get along with many of the detectives who were mostly younger than her.

"Well first off, great job on the Donaldson case," He nodded his head as he congratulated her. "Who would've known that a sweet babysitter was cable of that kind of crime?" He spoke up once again speaking of the case she had just cracked about a mom who had come home to find her young husband dead with their fourteen month old lying in their crib next to him. Many people had speculated that the wife had in fact been the one guilty but Gabriella knew better. She knew from the instant that she had first walked onto the crime scene that the wife was guilty. That was the time she first met the young women, crying hysterically in the front yard. There was a difference between fake and real crying and Gabriella could definitely tell that that was in fact real crying. She had stuck by the young woman's side through out the whole case while still doing her job to find the real murderer. She was born for this job. She had the courage to do anything it took to break any case that was given to her.

"Thanks," She said with a cheeky smile. "I told all of you that it wasn't Ruby," She spoke of the young widow, "There wasn't a chance that it was her." She shook her head as she looked down at her hands, twiddling with her thumbs. "Now why did you call me in here?" She spoke up after a few seconds of silence.

"We've got a new case, the Bolton's. I got a call late last night." He shook his head as he thought about the horrible crime scene he had to step into last night. "I went there as soon as I got the call and collected some things," He looked at her just in time to make eye contact. "I want you and Richardson to take this case. You're the best I've got and that's what this case needs."

She felt herself instantly nod her head as she bit her lip, he seemed to be really sensitive about this case for some reason and it definitely made her more interested. "What's the case boss?" She questioned as her eyes ran over his face.

"Well 911 got a call last night, saying that someone had found his mother and younger sister murdered at his sister's house." He spoke up after a few seconds of an intense. She felt her eyebrows crinkle in confusion as she nodded her head. She understood that murder was a horrible thing but she had definitely dealt with worse cases than this, why was he acting that way.

"Okay.." She spoke up as if trying to tell him to continue.

"Like I said, I went to the scene last night," He stopped only to close his eyes and shake his head. "It won't be easy on your stomach Gabriella. Of course they took the bodies to the morgue late last night. I want you and Charles to head over there soon and check that out. But as soon as you're done there head over to the Bolton house, there's still a lot of investigating going on over there. Talk to the guy and take a look around. I'm counting on you to crack this Gabriella. It's brutal." He took a long breathe before looking down at his hands before starting up once again.

"When I got there I took a look around, talking to the cops that were on scene. The mother was found tied to the bed in the quest room and from the looks of it was raped. But we have to wait for test results, for all we know a condom may have been used." He shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "She had bruises all over and a nice big gash right across her head," He said as he moved his hand to his head, motioning to her where it was at. "Not the sister was found in her bedroom, hanging from the light fixture on the ceiling." Gabriella gasped at this. That was sick, she shook her head. How could anybody do that to someone? "She took looked pretty beat up just from looking at her, but when they were in the lab under her clothes they found a pretty big slit on her stomach. They did more work and soon found that her ovaries were missing." Gabriella covered her mouth at this, shaking her head. She could only imagine how much horrible things this young man could be going through

"Sick bastard." She mumbled as she shook her head, lifting her head to look up at him. "Don't worry boss, you can count on me." She said firmly as she stood up and he nodded at her in response. "I'll go talk to Charles now." And with that said she quietly strode to the door opening it up and giving him one last glance before walking out of his office. She walked straight over to Charles and gave him a small smile. "We got a new case." She said simply with the nod of her head.

He looked at her and noted how serious she was about this one. "I'll explain it to you in the car." She added quickly before making her way over to a table that held a coffee maker and some styrofoam cups. "Do you want some coffee for the road?" She asked as she looked over at him seeing him nod. She quietly poured the coffee into two different cups adding the amount of cream and sugar each of them liked before setting the pot back down. She reached over and grabbed two lids for their cups and placed them on the top before picking them up. "Grab the keys off my desk please." She said as she nodded towards the door. "We have to get going."

"Of course," He gave her his bright smile before going to get the keys and joining her out the door.

Slamming the door behind her Gabriella breathed out deeply as she sat in the drivers seat. She heard the passengers door close a second later and looked over at Charles. "How the fuck could anybody do that to someone?" She asked him even though she knew he couldn't answer that. She started her car and sped off quickly, wanting to get far away from the tainted two had just finished up at the lab, looking over the two lifeless bodies that had been beaten and batter. They had read over some test results saying that know semen had in fact been found in either one of the bodies but it was evident that some kind of sexual activity had gone on in the mother's body.

Gabriella had seen many different cases, really sick cases but this had to have been one of the worst. It was horrible. The daughter's face had cuts all over it and a busted lip along with a small break in her arm and not to mention the fact that someone ripped the ovaries out of her body. The mother had scratches and dried blood on various spots of her body. The one thing she noted was that Dick had forgot to mention the fact that not only did she have a gash in her head but someone had actually taken the time to rip small amounts of hair out of her scalp.

She shuddered at the thought. "I can only imagine what the son is going through." She shook her head as she spoke up once again. It was sick, really sick.

"Someone said Richard sent over this folder while you were talking to one of the lab assistants," He said as he lifted it up. "It explains what Richard all gathered last night while he was at the scene, family member names, aunts, uncles, friends of the family and even ex boyfriends." He said as he looked over it, "It should really help out." He hoped so at least. This seemed like it might be a hard case to crack. From what they had found out at the lab, any investigator that had been at the crime scene had yet to find any fingerprints that seemed odd. The son of a bitch was smart enough to wear some kind of finger protection.

Gabriella looked out the windshield as he continued to look over the files, letting her eyes wander over the house in front of her. It was the crime scene. They had just arrived and there still seemed to be a lot of people rushing around trying to figure it all out. Her eyes stopped when she noticed a young man sitting on the side of the steps of the house, his head in his hands. _The son_, she thought to herself right before she noticed that there were two people standing next to him, both of them were African American one male and one female. She couldn't help the small smile when she saw the large afro that sat on the male's head. "We're here." She mumbled as she ripped her eyes away from the house and looked over at Charles. He looked up and nodded, closing the manila folder up but still keeping it in his hands.

She turned the engine off, holding the keys in her hands as she opened her door and stood up. She closed the door to the grey detective car and turned just as Charles stood at her side. "Here we go another case to crack." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows at him only to cause him to roll his eyes. It went unnoticed but the young pair both let out a long breathe before they started walking towards the house.

She let her eyes wander over the house once more, giving a nod and small smile to the familiar faces walking around the scene. She stopped once again seeing the son before turning to Charles. "I think we should give the son a minute, he looks beat." She said softly and he just simply nodded, they both understood. They had been to so many crime scenes before and scene so many families under the stress and shock of losing a family member. "Let's just head inside."

The two found themselves walking back down the stairs in the house just about an hour later, Gabriella tapping her fingers on the railing as they walked. She let out a soft breathe, it really gave her the creeps being in those rooms after seeing those two lifeless bodies today. "Charles," Her head snapped up when she heard a deep voice come from the bottom of the stairs,

"Dennis," Charles spoke up as the two finally made it to even ground, acknowledging the cop in his bright blue uniform before the two got into conversation about random things. Gabriella smiled softly at the officer in front of them before looking around. Her eyes caught the young son again and she found herself slowly wandering in his direction. He was still sitting on the front porch and she could see him through the front window.

She walked up to him, standing at the top of the steps. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans that had a few rips in them and a navy blue sweat on top. She pressed her lips together tightly and looked down at him, "Excuse me," She spoke up after a few seconds of letting her eyes take him in, "Mr. Bolton," She added quickly right before his head snapped up. She felt her breathe get caught in her throat as soon as she saw him. Coral blue met chocolate brown as they stared at each other. How was it that this young man had managed to make her knees go week just by looking at him. She blinked her eyes a few times, hoping it might some how make the funny feeling in her stomach go away. He stood up slowly and turned so he was facing directly towards her, he stuck his hand out which she accepted and shook it firmly.

"Please, call me Troy."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So i've been getting mixed feelings on which story to pick out. So i decided to post the second chapter of this just because i really like this story. I got more reviews on innocence but more messages and stuff on this story so it's hard to tell. PLEASE HELP ME :) Until then i'll just slowly be posting chapters on each story and i really don't like working on two stories at once so it would be great if you could just make me happy. I would love it. Well i don't have much time left on the computer cause i have to get off so other wise i would keep you guys updated on my life, but until the next chapter of one of my stories i can't. Feel free to PM me to talk, make a new friend or whatever! Please vote and review! As always, xoxo Alison :)**

**Thanks to ZacharyEfronIsSoSexy and xZANESSA4LIFEx for reviewing on this story. I hope i don't let you down. I hope you continue to read and review, thanks!**

* * *

Chapter two:

Gabriella opened the light gray door and closed it behind her, hearing the metal blinds hit the square window of the door. She let her eyes run across the room, this was another place that always gave her the creeps and brought back memories. Shuddering, she let her eyes land on the sandy blonde boy that was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, a small smile appearing on her face. "I know this probably isn't the happiest looking place but it's all we've got," She stated softly as he lifted his head to look up at her. He just simply nodded his head, understanding that they probably wouldn't have a sorry-your-mom-and-sister-just-died-but-i-need-to-question-you kind of room. "Charles may not make it in, he had an important phone call to take."

"Now if you don't mind it would be great if we could start out with you telling me some things about you. I need to get a feel of your whole family." She walked over towards the table before pulling out the chair opposite of him and sitting down, setting down a manila folder and opening it up.

"Okay," He spoke the word softly, feeling his head nod just two times. "Well I'm Troy Bolton and I'm thirty one years old and I'm from Alabama." He stated quietly before looking up from his twiddling thumbs.

She nodded her head, making sure to keep track of most of the things he would be saying in her head. "Did you move here? To New York?" She spoke up after a few seconds of silence. She figured her had since some type of southern accent strung from his voice

"Yes, Ashley, my mom and I moved here about four years ago." He spoke of his sister and his mom for the first time.

"Why New York?" She took a small breathe before continuing, "What I mean is, is there a reasoning behind why you guys moved up here?" He nodded his head softly while pressing his lips tightly together, "Would you mind explaining that reason to me?" She asked in a small voice. She didn't really understand why by it was like her heart was just being ripped open by looking at this beautiful man. It wasn't fair that people had to go through this kind of pain. Like the pain she went through when she was younger.

"Well my sister had married right out of high school to John Hamm," He ripped his eyes away from the table and looked up at the brunette beauty. "They were high school sweethearts, everyone could see that they loved each other. But I knew something was off, and I repeatedly asked her about it. She swore nothing was wrong." He shook his head and let his eyes fall back down to his hands. "About four years ago the two divorced after finding out that they would never be able to have a child, due to maternity problem. John just freaked out and basically told her she was a piece of shit." He told her flat out as he shrugged his shoulders, letting out a long breath. Gabriella just nodded her head, knowing this all had to be hard for him.

"I don't want to poke into your life but what about your father?" She spoke softly before pressing her lips tightly together. Not only did she want to find out everything about him for her job but for herself.

"My parents divorced when I was I was fourteen. It kind of made the move easier for us all, with my mom not really being attached to anyone you know." Gabriella nodded, letting him know that she understood. "My dad remarried pretty quickly to a woman named Lucille. She was a teacher at the same high school as him," He shrugged his shoulders quickly. "It was pretty obvious to tell that they were in love even at the young age I was at. I sometimes think my parents only got married cause my mom was pregnant with me. I know they loved each other, they just weren't in love." Gabriella found herself nodding her head once again as she listened to him. She had seen many stories like this, where the parents got pregnant without being married. Then when they decided to get married for the child's sake they learned to love each other.

"So Jack and Lucille stayed back home?"

"Yeah, they stayed there. They have a son together, Jackson." He couldn't help but let the small smile appear on his face at the sound of his little brother's name and Gabriella quickly noted this for herself. "They weren't going to rip him away from his friends plus they both had great jobs there. I on the other hand was just being a bum." He chuckled lightly as he shrugged. "I thought I could use a new start plus my two best friends moved up here after college, so I tagged along with my mom and sister. Now here I am, a teacher at New York Prep." Gabriella smiled at this. That was the school she had once attended. She couldn't help but think about Troy was probably the hot teacher all the young girls dreamed of dating just like Gabriella had done when she was younger.

"Has Ashley or your mom been involved with anyone else since the move?" She asked quickly, wandering if maybe there was anybody in the city out to get them.

Troy nodded his head quickly as he looked at her. "Ashley just remarried about 8 months ago, never seen her happier." He smiled softly but it was gone just as quick as it came, realizing that she had just been murdered less than twenty-four hours ago. "His name is Rick Martin. He's been away on business though and I called him last night. He's on his way home now if you wanted to talk to him too."

"Yes actually, we might need to do that. So then Ashley and Rick bought a house a little upstate then," She nodded her head as she looked over a paper from the folder that had been sitting in front of her. "What about your mom? Where has she been staying at?"

"She's been living with Ashley and Rick actually, they were in the process of trying to adopt due to the maternity problem. My mom was around to help out."

"Alright," That was a little piece of news for Gabriella. No one had informed her that Judy Bolton had actually been living with her young daughter at the time. "What about you? You live on your own?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. It really wasn't a question for the investigation and Gabriella didn't know whether he knew that or not. It was more of a question for herself.

"I have my own apartment."

Gabriella nodded and added one more question even though she knew she really had no business asking it, "And are you married or seeing anyone?" Well it did kind of have to do with it. Maybe his spouse or girlfriend went off the wall and killed his mom and sister, who knows.

He shook his head silently and pressed his lips together before speaking up, "I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time."

Gabriella quickly hid the smile that made its way onto her face, feeling horrible for even thinking about wanting to be with this guy at a time like this. She looked up from her papers once again to see him staring intently at her. Silently the two just stared at each other for a moment. She took the time once again to appreciate his perfectly sculpted face, letting out a soft breathe. His ocean blue eyes had almost turned into a light grey, showing his emotions from the last twenty-four hours. His face looked tired to be honest, like he had just been run down. To put it simply he looked like he had just lost two of the most important people in his life.

"We're almost done," She finally spoke up after the silence. "Do you have an alibi?"

Troy felt his eyes snap up on her and slowly nodded his head. "Yesterday was Saturday right?" Gabriella felt her eyebrows scrunch at the question, but nodded her head anyways. Why would he have to ask that, he should've known what day it was. It sounded fishy to Gabriella. But then again he had gone through a lot in the last twenty-four hours. What if he had something to do with the murder? She felt a chill run down her back, that would mean she was attracted to a murderer.

"Well I woke up at about 10 and ate a quick breakfast, showered and got ready before going to meet my two best friends up for lunch." He spoke fluently, not a flaw in his speech and that was another thing Gabriella took note of. "They live in Brooklyn so I met up with them over there where we got pizza. We went back to their place afterwards and just hung out for a while, Chad and I played Xbox for a while and Taylor watched while she talked on the phone to someone." He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to talk. "After a while I left and went back home to freshen up a little bit. I fed my dog and took him for a walk and by then it was around 7 at night. I showered again, call me a clean freak but I have to shower at least twice a day. By the time I finished get ready again it was almost 8 and that's when I went to Ashley's house." He said and Gabriella nodded her head, well it sounded good but she would definitely after to talk to some other people. Especially this Chad and Taylor that he had mentioned. Although she had doubted he was the murderer, it couldn't be ruled out just yet.

"And you're ready to prove that in court if you have to?" She watched his facial expressions when she asked this question, now really wanting to see if he had anything to do with it. It was definitely a possibility, he was most likely in his mother's will and maybe he needed the money or whatever it was that he would receive.

"Yeah, of course."

Several hours later Gabriella found herself back at one of the local bars grinding with a thirty-two year old man she had just met. It was a popular bar for people around her age and it was one of the many that she went to after work. She bit down on her lip, feeling his lips once again make contact with her neck and she bent her head back to give him easier access. He stood behind her with both of his calloused hands firmly holding her waist as she swung her hips. She couldn't help the throaty moan that released from her mouth as her back side rubbed against his groin.

Their hips swung to the beat of the song that was currently playing and before he spun her around, still keeping a firm grasp on her hips. He swooped down and placed his chapped lips on her soft ones, attacking them as they grinded with the music. She gasped once again when he pulled back and trailed kisses along her jaw line, nibbling on her ear playfully before whispering, "Want to get out of here?" Before the thought even processed in her brain she felt her head quickly nodding, knowing that her panties were growing wetter by the second. She didn't care that she didn't know anything about this man really besides that his names was Ryan, he was 32 years old and he was a unmarried lawyer. All she cared about at that moment was numbing her pain.

Less than an hour later Gabriella and her fling for the night had found a yellow cab that drove the two to her studio apartment downtown Manhattan. Most people were shocked to see that she lived there, not expecting her to be able to afford her but that was because no one had ever really met her dad, the guy who owned his own company and was practically a billionaire. He didn't actually spoil her. They had made a deal that they would split the rent until her salary was high enough to pay for everything.

Gabriella and Ryan wasted no time as soon as they got to her apartment. They had spent practically the whole cab ride making out, not caring whether the driver appreciated it or not. As soon as they got out she pulled him into her building and directed him to the elevator where they once again started making out with each other. Ryan moved his hands backwards from her waist and gripped his ass tightly, receiving a moan from Gabriella. It only took seconds before the two made it to the fourth floor and she pulled him down the hall way before pulling her key out of her purse. After fumbling with the lock for a moment she opened her door before pushing Ryan in, attacking his lips with hers.

It didn't take long before Ryan felt himself being pushed onto a soft, bouncy material and grinned up at Gabriella. Returning a smile too him, she reached to the side of her dress and pulled down the zipper before wiggling out of the tight material that hugged her curves perfectly. She moved swiftly to the bed and crawled on top of him, running her hands down his chest and undoing his pants before tugging at them to signal to him that she wanted them off.

Once they had managed to get his pants off Gabriella tugged at the end of his shirt before pulling it up and over his head and throwing it across the room. Only seconds later she felt Ryan flip the two over, his hands moving to her back and unsnapping her bra and tossing it to the floor. Gabriella hadn't even processed it before his lips attacked her chest, trailing kissing all over before his hand moved to her right breast and massaging it roughly. He moved his free hand over to her left breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue before nipping at it playfully. She felt moans erupt from deep in her throat, her hands tugging at the ends of his hair.

Gabriella bit down on her lip as he switched breasts, giving them both the same attention. She moved his hands down his neck and back before moving them to the front of his chest. She trailed her finger nails down his chest causing him to shudder before slipping a finger of each hand into his boxers and tugged them down his long muscular legs. It didn't take lake before Ryan knew what she was getting at and he immediately lifted his face and hands from her breasts before reaching down and slipping off her pink laced thong that matched her bra.

As much as Gabriella loved foreplay she just couldn't wait for that now. She needed him now. He reached down to where his pants were and pulled out his wallet, grabbing a foil wrapper and ripping it open before slipping it down his long cock. He teased her opening by rubbing it with his manhood before slowly slipping in and she once again let her eyes roll back in pleasure.

Gabriella sighed once again as she lay in bed awake, glancing over at the clock. 2:00. in the morning that is. She and Ryan had finished their business, twice and he quickly fell asleep but that just wasn't happening for her. Instead she laid in bed and thought about her life. It was sad really. She had never been in love and she would never let herself be. It was simple really. She was too afraid. Pressing her lips together she looked over at a nude Ryan that was only covered up by a sheet before sitting up and quietly getting off the bed. She headed out of her room and went straight to her living room where she fell back on to her comfy couch, letting her legs dangle over the arm rest.

It was the least to say that Gabriella had looked like quite the idiot when she had first met Troy earlier that day. She could not wipe that stupid grin off of her face. Why did he have such an affect on her? She really had to make sure that she stuck to her no hooking up with 'clients' policy with this guy. They had just met and she felt like she was already falling for him. But that had to be impossible, they hardly even talked today. They had only talked about the murder of his mother and sister and she had feelings for him. Plus she didn't even know if he was someone who was innocent or guilt in this case. How sick was she? Thinking back on it now, Troy must have really thought she was a creep

_"Please, call me Troy" She felt herself staring at his lips as he spoke. It was insane, the way the words rolled off his lips made her shudder. His voice was like an angels, just like his tanned face. She let her eyes wander over her face, feeling a smile appear on her soft pink lips. His lips were a light pink and they definitely looked soft, not chapped at all. His nose even looked perfect, it wasn't too big or too small and there definitely weren't any bumps that might have occurred from a break of some sort. Her eyes wandered just a little bit north only to meet his bright coral blue eyes. They had to have been the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. They were simply captivating. "Can I help you with something?" He spoke up once again and Gabriella realized that she had been staring at him for quite a while now in complete silence. She knew by now her cheeks were heating up and had a rosy tint to them. She nodded her head quickly as she stared into his eyes._

_"Oh yes, sorry about that. I drifted off for a moment there." She sent him a small smile. "I'm Detective Montez, my partner and I have been assigned to this case so I hope you won't mind seeing my face around for a while." She attempted to joke but as soon as it left her mouth she realized how stupid it probably sounded. She immediately drifted her eyes to the ground, too embarrassed to look at him, she really just wanted to walk away and act like none of that had even happened._

_She heard a throaty chuckle come from the man standing in front of her and she immediately looked back up at him. "Not at all Miss," It was at that moment that she realized he had a bit of a southern accent, realizing he had probably moved to the New York area not to long ago. "I'd be happy to help out in anyway if it means getting this bastard behind bars." He spoke softly, shaking his eyes before his eyes drifted to the ground. She could tell that he was obviously upset, I mean who wouldn't be after walking in to find your mother and sister murdered._

_She blew out a soft breathe and nodded showing that she completely understood. "Well let me just introduce myself, I'm Gabriella Montez and my partner is Charles Richardson. He should be out here shortly." She nodded her head towards the door to indicate that he was inside doing something else. "If you don't mind, we have a few questions for you." He nodded quickly and she couldn't help but smile, knowing that for the next weeks or months she'd get to be working with this delicious looking man. She shook her head quickly, realizing that that was the last thing she needed to be thinking about while on a crime scene._

_"Great," Her voice squeaked out and she heard him give another throaty chuckle. She looked down at the ground once again, knowing her cheeks were blushing once again. "Well we understand that right now you have a lot of things going on but it would really help out if you could come down to the station. We can go in a private room and do it." She said before realizing how bad that must have sounded and found herself rushing to explain it to him. "Well Charles would be in there too of course." She said hurriedly before realizing that just sounded like it would be a three-some. She groaned before shaking her head. "Please let me start over."_

_He chuckled once again and nodded his head, "Of course, m'am"_

_She let out a long breathe before looking up at him. "It would be great if you could come down to the station where Charles and I could ask you some question in private. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable in anyway." She explained to him before quickly pressing her lips together not wanting another word to get out. What in the world was making her act like this?_

_"That would be fine," He stated simply with a nod before Gabriella found herself speaking up once again._

_"When would be a good time for you, Mr. Bolton?"_

_"It's Troy," He said with a small smile playing on his lips, his eyes giving off a hazy look. Which made sense, the poor guy was probably exhausted. "And I could come now if you would like. I'll be busy the next few days with funeral preparations and such." She nodded showing once again that she understood. Before looking back up at the house, seeing Charles reappear again._

_"That would be great, we can give you a ride if you would like. We understand that you may not be up to it at the moment." She spoke softly, looking back over at him._

_"That actually would be nice,"  
_  
Gabriella rolled her eyes at the memory. She just didn't understand it. What about this guy made her so flustered? She sighed softly it was worth it though. As soon as they got back to the office they had got some good information out from him. He had told them stuff about him. It turned out that he was thirty-one, just one year older than Gabriella. She found out that he even had an apartment just a couple blocks over from hers also, although that was just from her. She sat up as she thought about all the questions that had been answered earlier that afternoon, reaching out to her coffee table. She sighed as she picked up a couple of white papers and read over them.

She let her eyes roll over the pages and groaned, he could have been a murderer. The last thing she needed was to fall for him. She was going to have to make sure that Charles helped her out as much as possible with this case. She was not about to fall in love. Especially with a possible murderer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SO SORRY that it took this long for me to get this chapter up. I've been so busy lately because i'm going on vacation. I'm leaving late tonight so this will be the last update until I get back. Even then it might be a while because school will be starting soon along with my new job so updates may take a while but i WILL update EVENTUALLY. So i really hope you guys stick with me through this. I don't really know if i like this chapter, i feel like i rushed something in it but i just really wanted to get it up for you before i left. I don't really have anything else to say though, talk to all of you when i get back! Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter too, you're amazing! Please enjoy and please review. xoxo Alison  
**

* * *

A soft giggle erupted from the brunette beauty's throat as she threw her head back, her dark curls cascading down the back of her chair. "Lisa would so kill you if she was here!" She exclaimed to her thirty one year old dark skin co-worker. "But it would have be so worth it." She added before taking a deep breath, a content smile on her face as she calmed herself down. Zeke Baylor, one of Gabriella's best friends. Even closer than she was with Charles, minus the meaningless sex that they had considering Zeke had been happily married for two years. Gabriella had known Zeke since the two attended the academy together, immediately becoming great friends.

"She should stop being so bitchy," He shook his head, a lazy smiling slipping onto his mouth, "Those worry lines just aren't a good look for her." Gabriella felt another giggle spill from between her two puffy lips as her eyes scanned over the screen of her black computer. The two were in the middle of a conversation about the 50 something year old who they worked with and both hated with a passion.

"Where is that old hag anyways?" Gabriella spoke up after once again calming down, looking over at Zeke whose desk was directly in front of and facing her. He took a sip of the black coffee he had been holding in his hand before taking a look at her.

"Something about needing to take a vacation from this place," He said as he shook his head, letting his dark eyes roll. "She won't be back for a week." Gabriella nodded, that was great news in her mind. It was currently Monday morning and to say Gabriella was tired was an understatement. She had spent the whole weekend trying to do research on the new Bolton case. It was hard for her to believe that it was just Friday when she had arrived to the crime scene. It seemed like she had been working on it forever.

Zeke stood up before grabbing his jackets and slipping it on, around his long torso. "I've got to get on this case," He spoke softly, letting his eyes move over to her. The case he was working on seemed like nothing compared to Gabriella's and unlike Gabriella he was close to wrapping it up. "Shar and I are going to that bar down the street later tonight if you want to join. You can even invite Charles." He raised his eyebrows suggestively before realizing a chuckle.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she watched him pour a little more coffee into his cup, letting her head shake softly. That was another thing about Zeke. He absolutely hated that she hooked up with any moving thing with a penis. But even as close as those two were, Gabriella had never spoken of her past. He just didn't understand. "Watch it Baylor," She spoke softly before shaking her head, "but of course you can count on me to be there." She sent him a small smile before biting down on her pink lip.

He just chuckled and nodded his head, "Alright, later Gabs." He said before pulling on the silver doorknob and leaving the office. Gabriella just smiled and let her eyes fall back down to her computer screen before hearing a voice come from behind her. She turned her head around to see a forty something year old mean with dark black hair sticking up holding a phone to his chest.

"Yeah?" She spoke up softly as she eyes him. His name was David Brunner. He was someone Gabriella secretly envied. He had a happy life with his wife and 3 kids all under the age of 8.

"Call on line 3." She nodded as she took one last look at him. He was wearing a white shirt with a skinny black tie and black dress pants, he looked good to say the least. Gabriella turned around and rolled her eyes at herself, he was married. She reached over to the black phone that lay on her desk before reaching for it and pressing the number.

"Got it," She called over her shoulder before pressing the cold, black phone to her ear. "Hello," She spoke softly as she sat up a little more, letting the phone rest on her shoulder as she continued to read her emails.

"Hello.. uh Detective Montez. It's Troy," Her ears perked up a little more as the angelic voice ran through the phone line, clearing her throat as if it would make her voice sound even a little bit as good as his did. "Troy Bolton." He added after a few seconds and Gabriella couldn't help but feel her lips curl into a smile at his full name. "I was calling because well Ashley's husband is back. I thought you might like to know." Gabriella nodded even though he was unable to see her. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, he was really shook up. I didn't think he'd be able to answer much this weekend." She felt her dark eyebrows scrunch at this, it almost sounded like he was trying to hide something.

"Okay," She bit down on her lip, wondering where this was really even going.

"Well you see... I uh knew that you wanted to talk to him about whatever so I figured it would be good to let you know now that he has calmed down a bit." Gabriella blew out a warm breathe before pressing her lips firmly together. He had a point there, she did want to talk to Ashley's husband.

"Oh yeah, right." She spoke up after a few seconds. "Well when would be a good time for him?" She asked and let her eyes trail to the door where Charles was now walking in with a half eaten donut in his mouth and a coffee from dunkin' donuts in his left hand. He closed the door behind him before looking over at her, causing his donut to fall out of his mouth. His eyes went wide before lifting his right hand to catch it, sighing in relief. He looked back over to Gabriella only to catch her rolling her eyes at him with a smile on her face.

"Um well anytime I guess." Gabriella was brought back to earth when she heard that angelic voice again.

"Would it be alright if we got in contact with him right now?" She spoke up as she watched Charles walk over to where his desk was, looking over at her curiously. "I um.. I mean Charles and I could come talk to him now if that's alright." She added after it had been silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah that should be okay. He's actually been staying at my apartment with me but I've got to head out. I don't need to be there, right?" Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows as he spoke she couldn't help but wonder where it was that he needed to go.

"Oh no, that's fine." She bit down on her lip, as she looked at Charles who busied himself with his donut. "If you just give us your address we'll be right over."

Gabriella bit down on her lip as she and Charles walked onto the front stoop of Troy's apartment, "He said we could just buzz up there and he should let us in." She spoke up as her slim pointer finger pointed towards the button with the name 'Troy Bolton' listed next to it.

"Alright," Charles nodded as he lifted his left hand and stuck his rather long finger out to press the button. Gabriella felt her breath get caught in her throat as they waited for an answer. What if Troy was still there? What if he hadn't left yet? She suddenly felt nervous as she glanced down at her outfit which consisted of black dress pants, a white button up shirt and plain black heels. Although it hugged her curves perfectly it definitely wasn't anything like that little black dress every girl had hidden in their closet.

"Uh hello?" A scraggily voice tore Gabriella out of her thoughts, thankfully. She could NOT get up with a possible murder. She watched as Charles pressed another button next to Troy's name as he ran his tongue along his lower lip. "Uh yeah.. This is detective Richardson and detective Montez, we're here to talk to a Rick Martin." He spoke softly yet sternly before leaning away from the small black box and gave a small smile to Gabriella.

"Oh yeah.. Yeah, Troy said something about that before he left." The voice was muffled into a mumble but Gabriella felt her stomach drop finding out that he had in fact left already, which she scolded herself for. "I'll let you in." The voice spoke up once again after a few silent seconds. It was silent once again but it was soon killed but a loud buzz causing Gabriella to jump back again. Charles chuckled before reaching for the door and letting her in first.

"Oh shut up," She said as she looked back at him, smacking his chest playfully. "You are so annoying."

"Oh you know you still love me," He laughed again as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, pressing a soft kiss to her exposed neck due to her hair being pulled back into a tight but during their car ride.

She couldn't help but let her eyes roll at the young man standing behind her. He still seemed so innocent in her eyes even though she knew she wasn't. She knew what they were doing was wrong, all the hooking up they did. Especially since she knew he was falling for her but she just couldn't stop it. It felt so good to numb the pain. "Let's just go get this done so we can go out tonight." She heard a throaty chuckle come from behind her as he dropped his two arms.

"Gabs, it's 10:30 in the morning." Gabriella turned around to look up at him with a small smile on her sun kissed face.

"So?" Her smile grew as he laughed once again, "Sue me for wanting to have some fun. Besides the faster this goes, the earlier I get home to get ready. So let's go." She said as she pointed towards the stairs.

"Yes m'am." She laughed as he saluted her causing her to roll her eyes as the two made their way up the stairs. They made it to the fifth floor where they started to venture done the hallway both of them stopping as soon as they saw the door labeled '5E'. She looked over at Charles as he lifted his hand and knocked on the black hardwood door that had a peephole right above the '5E'. She bit down on her lip and blew out a deep breath, listening to the foot steps that seemed to be getting closer to the door. Hearing the door open, she lifted her eyes off of Charles and looked at the twenty something year old man standing in front of her. He was dressed in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain white t-shirt that clung to his tanned body. His hair was messy and going every which way and the bags under his eyes were evident to anybody who looked at him.

"Hello," Charles was the first to speak up and break the silence that had fallen between the three of them. "I'm detective Richardson," He spoke up once again as he stuck out his hand and shook Rick's hand firmly. "And this is detective Montez," He added as he dropped his hand and pointed towards Gabriella.

"I'm sorry about your loss." She spoke up softly as she stuck out her hand, shaking Rick's just like Charles had done seconds ago.

Rick just simply nodded his head as he ran his now free hand through his hair before opening the door a little wider. "Come on in," He finally spoke up for the first time before letting the two walk in. Gabriella took a deep breath as she walked in. This would be the first and maybe only time she would be in Troy's apartment, and the worst part? He wasn't even there with her. She rolled her eyes at herself as she walked down a long hallway that had white walls, one of them containing an extremely large mirror with a gold trim around it. The hallway lead to a rather big room, split into the kitchen and living room. To the left was the kitchen area which contained around seven white cabinets on the wall with silver handles with a silver microwave in the middle of two of the cabinets. There were also four black cabinets that started on the floor and went up also containing silver handles on the, a silver stove in the middle and a silver dishwasher and refrigerator at the end. Next to the dishwasher there were four black drawers the went on top of each other. There was a smooth, white counter top that topped off the black cabinets and drawers. Gabriella smiled as she looked it all over, they definitely shared the same taste.

And as she walked past the kitchen area she let her eyes wander to the living room area, to the right there was a dinning room table that was completely black except for the top which contained a long piece of clear glass in the middle, a glass vase sitting upon it with flowers in it. Letting her eyes wander towards the left where there was a long black coffee table that contained the same vase and flowers, something she figured his mom had probably set there. Right next to the coffee table was the brown, leather couch and she couldn't deny that it looked rather inviting. On it were two pillows, one orange and one lime green, with four picture frames above it on the wall. She let her eyes wander straight ahead where a large bay window showed off a few of the city. Letting her eyes wander to the ceiling she saw the track lighting that lit up the room softly. A few seconds later she let her eyes drop, seeing the dark hardwood flooring beneath her feet.

"You can have a seat over there," Gabriella was brought back to reality and watched as Rick pointed to the dinning room table. She nodded her head in response, feeling her legs walk her towards the sleek looking table. She pulled out one of the black wooden chairs and took a seat across next to Charles, Rick seated across from them.

"Well as you know, I'm detective Montez and he's detective Richardson. This shouldn't take too long, we just have a few questions regarding the murder of your wife and mother in law." She spoke up for the first time since she had walked into Troy's apartment. She watched as Rick nodded his head and looked down at his hands that were resting on the table. "Well first off could you please explain a little about your relationship with Ashley?" She watched as a small smile formed on Rick's face before it quickly disappeared.

"Ashley was amazing," He started off as he shook his head lightly. "I never took myself as a guy to get married, I never thought I'd actually fall in love you know." He took a deep breath and finally lifted his eyes to look at the two detectives in front of him. "But when I met her I knew I just couldn't let her go, she was everything I was attracted too. I had to have her for myself." Gabriella felt her heart strings being pulled as she listened to him, it was obvious this guy was in love with her. She read people easily and she knew he was being sincere, there was no way he was faking it.

"We met at the grocery store, it was kind of funny actually." He let a smile appear on his face, "She had tripped herself on her own cart and I went over to help her," He chuckled for a moment as he thought about the memory before he stopped suddenly, "She was always a clumsy one and you know I'm thankful for that. The moment I saw her at the story I knew there was something about her and if wasn't for her tripping I don't think I would've had the guts to go talk to her." He let his eyes fall back to his hands that were now drawing designs on the table. "Anyways we went out a few nights later and we just hit it off. We loved each other and there was no denying that. Our families even loved each other, how often does that happen?" He asked rhetorically, knowing that most of the time families of the bride and groom didn't always get along.

He sighed and he shook his head. "We got married months later. I knew about her ex husband and I knew that it was almost next to impossible that she would never be able to be impregnated. I accepted that, I loved her either way. I never would have let her go for anything." He looked up at the two as if he was really thinking about something. "That night she got murdered," He spoke up softly as he took a deep breath. "was the night that she was going to tell Troy and her mother that we were in fact going to have a baby." He smiled softly as he shook his head and looked back down. "I wanted to be there when she told them but she wouldn't listen to me. She was too excited. We were just getting ready to adopt when we got the news."

Gabriella felt her breath hitch at the news she and Charles were now receiving. Not only did they lose Ashley and Amanda but they also lost the baby that was almost impossible to conceive. "We had decided that we would continue with the adoption though, so that our birth child would have a sibling." He spoke up once again, shaking his head while his eyes dropped to his hands. "We hadn't told anyone but Jack and Lucille. She and her father were very close and she wanted him to know first. I don't really even know if she got to tell Troy or Amanda." He squeezed his eyes shut and a lone tear fell down his cheek before his hand reached up and quickly wiped it away.

"We're very sorry to hear that Rick," Charles voice squeaked out. Gabriella looked over at him with confusion written on her face, she had never heard him talk like that before. "We're almost done here and then we'll let you get back to what you were doing," Charles spoke up, Gabriella let her eyes trail back to Rick and took in his features. He had dark brown hair that was so messy it looked like it was reaching out to grab something. His green eyes that she assumed were usually a bright green had now turned into almost a forest green, dark circle beneath them. His lips looks pale and his cheeks looked like they had hung themselves. She felt bad for the guy, she couldn't deny that. His situation was just awful.

"Can you think of anyone who might have done this? Anyone who was upset with your wife or mother-in-law for something? Somebody who wanted revenge?" Gabriella finally spoke up.

Rick just simply shook his head and looked down at his hands for a few seconds before letting his gaze rise back to Charles and Gabriella's faces. "No, everyone loved Ashley and Amanda." He shook his head violently this time. "They were the most intriguing people you would ever meet, so happy and full of life. Not even a fly would want to harm them." His dark green eyes met Gabriella chocolate ones. "The only person who ever hurt Ashley was John, her ex-husband. But that's impossible, John lives in Alabama." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier. "I have no idea who could have done this." Gabriella felt her ears perk a little at the mentioning of Ashley's ex-husbands name. He was severely pissed when he found out she couldn't have a baby. Maybe he found out that they were having a baby and he wanted revenge. But that seemed next to impossible considering Jack and Lucille were the only two who knew. She would have to find a way to talk to them.

"Will Jack and Lucille be coming to New York anytime soon? For the funeral?" Gabriella asked quickly, "I'd like to talk to them."

Rick nodded his head, "Yeah, they are coming up in a few days, Thursday I think. We can't really plan the funeral yet because the bodies are still being used for the investigation." Gabriella nodded her head, well duh. She should have known that.

"Great, we'll be in contact then unless we find something out before then." Gabriella nodded her head before she stood up, Charles following suit. She reached her hand out and took Rick's, shaking it one last time. "Thanks for speaking with us." Her voice was softer now as she stared into the dark green eyes, she dropped his hand before looking over at Charles her gave her a small nod. "We'll show ourselves out." She spoke up one last time before the two headed back down to the hallway they had entered through.

Hours later the brunette beauty felt her lips tug into a smile as she walked into the bar, Charles' arm slung around her slender shoulders. It was the perfect place for her to relieve her stress after work. It was full of beer, guys and dancing. Her three favorite things in life. "I'll go get you a beer," She felt her head turn, her eyes meeting Charles as he spoke over the music. She nodded her head and smiled softly at him, his arm falling down before he and Zeke headed towards the bar. She turned to Shar who was smiling like crazy at her.

"You guys should date, you're so hot together!" She screeched over the music, causing Gabriella to laugh. She rolled her eyes at the eccentric blonde in front of her, once again shaking her head. Hearing someone clear their throat behind her Gabriella turned around to see that Charles was back already with a grin waiting on his face. He definitely knew he was getting some with her that night. He always did. He reached out and handed her the beer and she smiled at him thankfully before the group of four headed over to a rather tall table that had stools placed around it.

Gabriella sat down and took a small sip of her beer before looking around the place. It was her favorite place to come to after work. It wasn't like a club where everyone was crazy and full of 21 year olds. It was more of a place for people 25 and up to let loose after a long day of work. It had a bar, loud music and dancing. She just simply loved it. She let her eyes trail down, looking at her outfit for the night. She had on a pair of dark jeans that hugged her curves perfectly with a loose fitting black shoot with one of the sleeves hanging off her shoulder loosely with black heels. She looked hot to say the least. "Stop checking yourself out Gabs so we can go dance," Her head snapped up when she heard Zeke's voice boom over the loud music a chuckle following after. She glared at him before letting a small laugh come out before she nodded her head and stood up.

It was only twenty minutes later that Gabriella found herself in the middle of the dance floor with Charles' body pressed up against her back. His hands were gripping her petite waist firmly as the swayed to the music. Her right hand was gripping the back of her neck her other hand on top of his left hand. Her head was leaned back with his lips trailing over her soft neck. Her breathes were coming out short and quick, her eyes fluttering shut as he found the most sensitive part of her neck. She moved her hips to the music, pressing her bottom against her groin causing him to groan in her ear in pleasure. She felt a shudder run down her bike when his warm breathe teased her neck. She turned her body around quickly, pressing the groins together causing a soft moan to exit her mouth. She was about to lean up and press their lips together when she heard him whisper into her ear, "Let's get out of here," She didn't even think about it when her head started to nod in agreement.

She pulled away from his body and reached down to grad his hand, looking over at Zeke her raised his eyebrows at her while Sharpay grinded against his groin. She rolled her eyes before turning away from his and she led Charles towards the door, letting her eyes run through the bar. She stopped suddenly, feeling Charles' body collide with her back. But she didn't care. Not at all. Right now all she cared about was the blue eyed boy who was sitting at a table with the same African American couple that he was with at the crime scene just days before. They were at a booth, the two African americans on his right side. He had a budlight in his hand which had been Gabriella's choice of drink that night also. He had his left hand wrapped tightly around the bottle, the fingers of his right hand playing with the label. The boy with the afro looked to have been saying something to him but he hardly seemed to be paying attention, too wrapped up in his thoughts. That was when it happened. When his eyes connected with her. Brown on blue, blue on brown. Her breathe hitched in her throat as it seemed like it had been years that they had been staring at each other. Without breaking their gaze she felt her mouth move in a soft whisper,

_"Troy,"_


	4. Chapter 4

**CRAP CRAP CRAP! That's what this chapter seems like to me... It's horrible i think. But i feel so horrible for not getting a chapter out to you guys so i rushed this one and I know it. You will hate me after you read this and I'm sorry! I have been so busy lately that it was so insane. I work 6 days a week and go to school 5 of those days. It's a lot to handle. In all honesty I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will get done. I promise. Please try no to hate me to much for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. The good and the bad. Thanks for everyone that sticks with me on this! XOXO Alison**

* * *

"Pardon?" Gabriella's head snapped back towards Charles direction when his voice rang through her ears. She looked up to meet his raised eyes. "Maybe I'm wrong but I thought my name was Charles." Finding herself giggling nervously she nodded her head, her hand reaching out for his.

"I know that," She said before looking back over at Troy, "I meant to say that Troy is over there."

"Who's Troy?"

"Who's Troy?" She gasped as she looked up at him, shaking her head. "Troy Bolton. You know the Bolton case." She rolled her eyes. She loved Charles, she really did but when it came to some of the cases he was just so careless. It was like it didn't even matter to him that Troy's mother and sister had just been brutally murdered. As long as he was happy and everything was going good for him then he was happy. She had to agree that it was good for him to be happy but it doesn't hurt to be a caring person from time to time. She watched as his mouth formed into the shape of an 'o' while nodding his head.

"Right, Troy." He spoke up softly before reaching up to grab her chin, looking into her eyes. "Now can we please go?" He asked impatiently before lowering his mouth to try and give her lips a kiss. She pushed his chest gently telling him that she didn't want that anymore.

"No." She shook her head and moved her head so he was no longer touching her chin, "He saw me," She said as if it really even mattered to him. "I can't leave without even saying Hi." She shrugged her shoulders and watched as he rolled his eyes at her. She knew he didn't believe that. It was a stupid excuse and she knew that but she honestly didn't want to leave without saying anything to him.

"Brie come on. Let's have some fun. You can talk to him when we're working." It was her turn to roll her eyes now before blowing a breath in his face.

"I want to say hi." Her voice was stern and he knew that all that meant was she was on a mission now. She wasn't doing this just to make herself happy anymore she was doing it because he didn't want her to. She wasn't there to please him she was there to please herself. "Just go Charles. I'll get a taxi." And with that said she turned on her heels and headed back to the booth that currently held the most gorgeous creature she had ever laid eyes on.

It was only seconds later that the brunette girl was standing at the booth with her hands fidgeting awkwardly. "Troy," She spoke his name softly and watched as the three figures sitting at the table paused their conversation and look up at her. If you asked her what the two African American's with him were wearing she would honestly answer with an 'I don't know.' But if you asked her what a certain blue eyed boy was wearing she would quickly respond with a 'blue shirt that clung to his chiseled chest and a pair of light blue jeans that, from what she could tell, hung nicely off of his hips.'

Patiently waiting she bit down on her lip, one of her hands moving up to her hair as she twirled a strand around two of her fingers. She watched as his face slowly turned up into a smile before the broke apart, "Detective Montez," She couldn't help but notice at how easy her name rolled off of his tongue.

"Gabriella, please." She spoke up softly. As much as she loved how nice Detective Montez sounded coming from him and as much as she would love to hear that coming from him while getting intimate she preferred Gabriella while she was off the job. She silently scolded herself as those thoughts quickly ran through her head. That was the last thing she needed to deal with right now.

"Gabriella," He corrected himself while sending her a quick nod as an apology. "Please sit down." Gabriella bit down on her lip once again, trying to decide if that really was a good idea or not. On one hand the idea of hanging out with Troy the rest of the night sounded great but on the other hand she promised herself she wouldn't let this happen.

"Oh thanks, but I don't know if…"

"Gabriella," Her head snapped to the side when she heard a female voice speak up, noticing that it was one of his friends, or so she assumed, that he was there with. "Sorry to interrupt you but that would actually be great. I have to get up early for work in the morning and we would hate to leave Troy here alone on his birthday." Gabriella noticed how the girls' eyes were practically begging her to stay. Truthfully she didn't really know why but she looked desperate. She could only assume it was because he was in quite a depressed stage at the moment.

Gabriella bit down on her lip and without even realizing it she started to nod her head. "Alright, I'll stay." She left the girl's gaze to meet Troy who seemed to still have a smile on his face which, of course, caused her to smile in return.

"Great!" She heard his friend speak up once again and a quick clap followed right after. It was only seconds later that she noticed both of his friends were standing up next to her.

"Troy we'll call you tomorrow alright," The female spoke up and Gabriella noticed how the afro man behind her rolled his eyes.

"Taylor, he's fine." It was seconds later that Gabriella couldn't help but giggle as she watched the female's hand fly back and hit the guy's chest.

"Shut up Chad." She looked back at Troy and smiled at him before leaning forward and gave him the best hug that she could due to him still sitting down.

She turned to fully look at the two before the young female smiled at her and stuck her hand out toward her, "It was a pleasure meeting you Gabriella." Gabriella watched as she received a soft smile, "I hope to see you again." She found herself smiling back and shaking her hand in response.

"It was lovely meeting you too." She spoke up before their hands both dropped. She watched as the afro headed boy just simply smiled at her then turned to send Troy his farewells before wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and leading her toward the exit.

Gabriella turned back to face Troy in a slow and awkward manner. She bit down on her lip and laughed under her breathe, once again in an awkward way. "You can sit." Her eyes snapped not a second later to meet his and she watched as his lips started to move again. "Really. I don't bite." Gabriella found herself laughing once again before slowly slipping into the booth across from him.

"Fine but if you end up biting me I'm gone." She looked over at him just in time to see his wonderful smile grace his face.

To say it was an awkwardly silent couple of seconds to come was the understatement of the year in Gabriella's mind. It was utterly horrible. Biting down on her lip, she searched her mind for something to say. "So," She spoke up softly as she watched him take a drink from his beer bottle. "It's your birthday." She mentally smacked herself as she watched him nod while his lips parted in a chuckle.

"Yes it is."

"Right." She sighed and began to nervously play with her fingers before looking back up at him. "How have you been holding up?" Her eyes widened at her own question. How rude could she possibly be? How could she possibly ask him a question like that? Especially on his birthday.

She watched as Troy's eyes lifted to meet hers in a soft gaze, his shoulders taking a moment to bounce up and down just once. "I'm holding up." He breathed out. Gabriella knew that look. The look of desperation. The way his beautiful blue eyes were turning a shade of gray, streams of water always threatening to fall whenever possible. It was a look she once experienced. A look she never wanted anyone else to go through. It was the look someone dealt with after losing the one they loved more than anything. The look when you are just so desperate to get away from anything and everything. The look where you feel like no one is there to help you but in reality everyone has been standing by your side the whole time. She found herself soon standing up and sitting on the same side of the booth as him, her hand quickly reaching up to his back. "I'm sure you already know but it's not easy losing the people you love the most."

"You know I'm not here as just your detective Troy," Not wanting to bring her past up, Gabriella quickly dodged his statement and continued on. "Anytime you need anything I'm just a phone call away. Anything."

"I actually do have something in mind." He spoke up softly before turning his head to look straight at her. "I've never dealt with anything like this. And to be honest I have no one here to really help out with all these funeral preparations." He closed his mouth for just a second before opening it up once again. "I'm lost." Gabriella watched as his gray eyes looked back down at the table. There was no way she would let him go through what she did. Finding herself nodding her head just moments later, she answered him with the only thing she could muster up.

"Anything for you."

And so she stuck to her word. It was only four days later that she had found herself sitting rather comfortably on Troy's couch, a warm cup of coffee in hand. She looked over to her side, catching a glance of the outside world through his window. It was just around dusk and to say that it was beautiful outside was a lie. It was gorgeous. Fall in New York was Gabriella's favorite season. The weather was just so perfect and the few trees that she saw in the city always seemed to change colors in the most perfect way. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She turned her head quickly and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips as she caught a glimpse of Troy. She felt her curls hitting her cheeks as she shook her head no before sitting up a little more properly.

"No thanks Troy, I'm fine." She sent him another warm smile as he sat down next to her, setting a photo album down on the coffee table in front of them. "Did you get the album?" She knew it was a stupid question considering she could see for herself that he did in fact have it but she couldn't think of anything else to say. At the moment the two were looking for pictures to put on some boards for the funerals. It was a common thing to do, a way for everyone to reminisce the memories they had of the deceased. Tomorrow being a Saturday and one of Gabriella's days off the two were going to the funeral home to get everything settled.

"Yeah," He nodded his head before the two went into another silence. He leaned forward, grabbing the album once again before opening the cover of it. The first picture Gabriella caught sight of was one that she assumed was of Troy and his mom. She guessed it was around October considering the younger version of Troy was holding up, or at least attempting to, a huge pumpkin with the help of his mom. It was probably one of the cutest things Gabriella had seen. They both looked so happy, Troy's smile showed off his two missing front teeth. "First grade field trip," He mumbled as smile spreading across his face as he fingered the picture delicately. Gabriella's eyes scanned over it once again, noticing the name tags they both had on their shirts and a group walking through the pumpkin patch behind them.

"You were adorable." She spoke up softly and the two looked up at the same time. She felt the way her cheeks began to heat up, knowing that they were turning red she looked back down at the picture. Gabriella couldn't help but wonder if this would be the start of something for them. As much as she would hate dating a 'case' she wouldn't mind dating Troy. And who could blame her.

Troy turned the page a second later and the tear drop that ran down his cheek definitely did not go unnoticed by Gabriella. She looked at the picture and realized that it was a picture of what she assumed was the whole family before the split. There was an older man standing in the middle with a huge smile, Troy sitting on his shoulder with his toothy grin along with his mom and sister standing next to his dad. Troy had on a big blue, puffy jacket along with blue gloves while Ashley had on a big pink jacket and gloves. There was snow in the background and it looked like they had all been out playing in it. They seemed to be the happiest family anyone could have ever seen. She noticed that he had started to reach up to wipe his tears but Gabriella's hand seemed to be faster. She grabbed his hand softly and shook her head when he looked down at her.

"It's okay to cry Troy," She spoke up after a few seconds, "In fact, you need to cry. You have to let it out." Troy looked back down at the picture after she stopped talking. She continued to stare up at him until moments later he looked back with more tears in his eyes.

"It's not fair." He closed the photo album up quickly before shoving it the ground. He stood up before walking around to the other side of the coffee table. "They didn't deserve this. Neither one of them." It wasn't that he was shouting at her and Gabriella knew that but he was just simply shouting at whoever the asshole was that did this to his family. "They were both so happy, we all were and then someone just ripped them away from me. What did I do to deserve that?" Gabriella found herself slowly standing up as he continued to rant on and on. She walked around the table to him before stopping right in front of him. He stopped talking and looked down at her and she reached up to wipe the tears that seemed to be falling faster now and without saying one word she reached her arms out and hugged him. It wasn't meant to be a romantic gesture but a friendly one. Seconds later she felt his arms wrap around her in desperation, grasping onto her body. She listened to him as his sobs grew faster and slower with each breath he took. Gabriella would have killed to have this when she was younger but she never got it. And because of that she knew she didn't need to say anything. All Troy needed right now was a friend and a friend is what Gabriella was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is like way long overdo. But please forgive me. Work and school consume my life. Tomorrow is the first night I've had off in weeks and I'll be spending it our community college getting stuff ready for when I graduate in about two weeks. And to make my life even better my family has been mad at me because I'm always at work and never home. Well they are the ones who drove me to work two jobs so I really wish they would just shut up. I love them but I'm doing everything possible to make them happy. i just wish they'd appreciate it. Anyways Hopefully the end of this chapter makes up for my latelness. Just please don't get too excited. I put it in this chapter because it had to happen but that doesn't mean that this is how things will stay for them. Just saying. Anyways I have to get going on my homework. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will get done just like this one. I hope that you guys can all stick with me through my long periods of busyness. Please review, good and bad appreciated. Thanks! XOXO Alison**

**Thanks to all of my loving reviewers, i love you!**

* * *

Tingling legs stretched out across the length of the long leather couch, the sound of a yawn filling the warm air. There was nothing quite like that feeling to her. Every morning she awoke in her comfy bed was spent stretching her legs out as far as they allowed her to. The only difference now was the fact that it wasn't morning and this wasn't her bed. Let alone her own couch.

"Tired?" Her eyes snapped over to his at the sound of his deep chuckle. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched him stand up from the chair he had been seated in. He reached over to the coffee table and started cleaning up the photo albums they had spent all night looking through. They had been very successful in getting the boards down and out of the way. She nodded her head, feeling her hair move against he soft cheek. He chuckled once again as he walked out of the room with the albums in his hand. Seconds later he returned back to his chair and looked over at her. "My dad called while you were asleep."

"I feel asleep?" She questioned, her eyebrows rising. Shrugging her shoulders she let out an 'hmph' sound, well that's embarrassing.

He chuckled yet again. "Yes. Anyway He said that they made it safely and that they are at their hotel now. He would've talked with you tonight but seeing as it is so late we didn't think it was a good idea."

That's okay. We can talk another day." She confirmed with a nod. Wait. He couldn't talk to her because it was too late? It wasn't that late was it? It couldn't have been. The last she had seen it was only about 9 o'clock. "What time is it anyway?"

"One-thirty." Gabriella knew she would've shivered at the way it rolled off his tongue so gently had she not shot straight up right way.

"Oh my." She mumbled, reaching up to pat down her wild hair. "I must be getting home." She stood up quickly only to wobble unsteadily due to laying down for so long. They caught each other's gazes before sharing a laugh together.

"It's too late." He spoke up and she immediately silenced herself, watching as his head shook from side to side. She knew where he was headed with that. She wasn't stupid. "You can stay here if you would like." And there it was. The dreaded words. Well actually she couldn't really say she dreaded those words. She liked those words. No, loved them. But it just couldn't happen. It shouldn't. She had to do everything she could to make sure it wouldn't happen.

"I don't know." She spoke with a delicate voice. Almost as if the air between them would shatter if she spoke too loud. "Doesn't it seem a little inappropriate?" Troy felt his throat tickle as he chuckled, his head moving back and forth once again.

"You don't have to sleep in my bed with me. I just don't think it's safe out there for you at this time of night." He looked down at his fiddling hands before speaking in a soft whisper. "Not after what's already happened." Gabriella swore up and down that alone broke her heart about five times. She couldn't possibly say no to that now could she? She had promised herself to do anything she could to keep Troy happy. She knew what it was like to go through all of this by herself and she would never let anybody else go through that feeling if she had anything to do with it. She held her eyes shut for a moment before looking over at him with a soft gaze, her teeth biting down rather hard on her bottom lip. She was really going to hate herself for this later.

"Okay," She spoke up as his gaze met hers. "I'll stay, but I'm staying right here on this couch." She watched as he broke out into a smile, causing her to laugh.

"Deal. I'll go grab you some clothes." He stated as he headed straights towards the hallway and into his bedroom. Gabriella's eyes widened, grab her some clothes? It wasn't that she had never slept in a man's clothes before it was just the fact that this was Troy. The most gorgeous guy she had ever met and the only guy she knew that was off limits in her mind. This was going to be one horrible night.

And so before Gabriella knew it she was lying on Troy's couch covered with one of his blankets and using one of his pillows while clad in a pair of his basketball shorts and a t-shirt and it felt like nothing but right for Gabriella. Sighing softly she let a smile grace her face as she took one last deep breath before drifting into a cozy slumber, the musky smell of Troy's aftershave filling her nose from the pillowcase.

"_Mom?" A fourteen year old brunette called out as she closed the front door. She walked into the kitchen as she dropped her bag, her legs slightly jiggling from the sore feeling she had since last night. She felt her eyebrows dent as she looked around. That's weird, usually her mom was in the kitchen getting dinner prepared. _

_She turned around letting out a soft sigh before heading towards the stairs and jogging up them. She walked down the end of the hallway where her parent's bedroom was, seeing that the door was just slightly cracked. She pushed it with her hand lightly, and without making one sound she turned around and felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. She couldn't believe it. Well deep down she could. She knew it would happen some day. It was bound to. Shaking her head she walked back down her stairs and picked up her phone and dialed three numbers and soon after she sat alone in her dark room as the sirens got closer and closer to her two-story house. _

Gabriella felt her body jerk suddenly before waking up. Her eyes opened and she looked around the dark apartment, a small light glowing from the kitchen area. She took a deep breath before shaking her head lightly, she hadn't had this dream in years let alone even think about the events and now all of a sudden it awoke her from her slumber every night the last week or so. She pushed the cover back a little and sat up, running a hand through her tangled curls. She was really going to regret this in the morning but she had to go see him. Just talk to him for one second. She picked herself up and slowly crept down the hall before pushing his cracked open door. She walked over to the full size bed he was currently in before cracking a smile. He looked so peaceful and here she was about to ruin that for him. She sighed as she sat down on the edge of his bed next to him. He was lying on his stomach, facing her. He blanket was kicked all around with one of his legs hanging out, his arms sprawled out. She reached her arm out and pushed his messy hair out of his face softly and jumped lightly when his body jerked at the contact, his eyes snapping open. He looked up at her without lifting his head and sighed.

"Gabriella?" His voice was groggily, his sleepiness still strung in it. "What's wrong?" He moved his arms and pushed himself up, facing her direction.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled under her breath as she looked down. "I don't want to be alone right now." He looked at her before reaching out and lifting her chin up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm such a mess Troy," He watched as single tear rolled own her cheek before she quickly reached up and tried to wipe it.

"You know a wise woman once told me that you just have to let it out. That you can't old it in forever." He spoke up before she even had time to explain. "I don't know what's bothering you Gabriella and I don't know if I will ever find out but I can tell that there is obviously something that's bothering you. You reached out to me when I needed you and I refuse to leave you hanging in a time of need. If you want to talk, I'm here." She watched his face as he spoke, trying to read him. He seemed so sincere, so real. That was something she had never received before. No body had ever seemed to really truly care about her. She was always just tossed around like a paper bag in the wind.

"I, I don't know if I can Troy." She shook her head as more tears slowly started to streak down her face. She wasn't sobbing or throwing a fit she was just merely crying, letting herself go in front of someone she hardly even knew.

"And I don't expect you too. But when the time comes, I'll be here for you." Gabriella nodded her head before letting her head drop back down. Here he was. Mr. Troy Bolton sitting right in front of her being his Mr. Perfect self.

"You're going to think I'm such a mess Troy," She spoke softly as she lifted her gaze back up to his. "Are you a virgin Troy?" She asked randomly causing his cheeks to redden a little.

"Well, uh no." He reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"And do you remember your first time?" She watched as he nodded his head.

"Of course. I'll never forget it." He spoke up once again and she watched a smile spread across his face as he thought back to the moment he had first done the deed. "It was with my high school girlfriend. We had been dating for 2 years and she was about to go off to college. We knew we weren't going to try the long distance thing but we wanted to say goodbye in a special way." He said as he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"You see Troy, I never had that. I'll never experience that smile you just had on your face. The one that belongs to whoever that girl was, the one that was left there by her for the rest of your life." She shook her head and she watched as his face showed nothing but confusion. "I was raped Troy, many times." Troy gasped as she spoke so calmly about this. "I didn't have an easily life. I know I'm not the only one but God was my life fucked up." She couldn't help but laugh as she thought back to all of it, her head shaking lightly.

"To be honest I don't even remember how old I was the first time it happened because it happened so often. My virginity was just ripped away from me and I'll never get it back. I never had that choice to save it until marriage or not." Troy watched as she spoke about her past. It was horrible to hear about. He had always heard stories like this or even seen movies about these types of situations but never had he known someone who went through with it. "When I was fourteen I walked into my parent's room to find my mom dead. Suicide." She added the last word after a moment of silence before shaking her head. "Try explaining that one to your abusive dad when he got home from work.." She laughed lightly at how pathetic and sad her life sounded.

"To be quite honest Troy I'm a whore and I know it. I sleep around, a lot." She shook her head and looked back down, ashamed that Troy would now know all of her secrets. "But that's what they say can happen to sexually abused kids. They get addicted when they become sexually active at such a young age. I've tried everything, even therapy. Nothing has ever worked." Troy could honestly say he really didn't know what to say to her. This was all too new for him. He had never been in a situation like that at all. "Until you came around Troy." She smiled as she watched him jump back slightly at her newest secret.

"Don't worry Troy, I'm not going to try and jump you." They shared a laugh together as she shook her head. "There's just something about you that's keeping me from wanting to hook up with anyone." She sighed as she looked back down. "Something's attracting me to you and I don't know what it is. And I don't think I'll ever find out. You seem so perfect that it just feels unreal when I'm around you. And that's the kicker. You're so perfect that I know you're too good for me and no matter what I would never in a million years be good enough for you." Troy shook his head at her statement before smiling and reaching his head up and moving her hair out of her face.

"You have no idea how ridiculous that sounds Gabriella." He spoke swiftly before scooting a little closer to her. "You, Gabriella Montez, have no idea how perfect _you _are." He emphasized the you to hopefully get across to her. "I don't care about your past, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of that to happen to you."

"Troy," She spoke after a few seconds of silence. "You really don't need to say any of this at all. I know the truth and the truth is that I am just Gabriella Montez, sexually abused child of Albuquerque, New Mexico." He rolled his eyes before leaning in just a little closer.

"No. You're Gabriella Montez, the most beautifully intriguing woman I've ever laid eyes on." And with that he lifted his hand to place it under her chin and leaned closer the few inches that he could, pressing his lips against hers softly. He knew he had done right when he felt her lips curl into a bigger smile as their lips moved together.

He moved his arm and placed his hand on the other side of her, caging her in on his bed causing her to fall back. He crawled on top of her, keeping his hands on either side of her to hold his weight. They pulled back after a moment both of them needing to catch their breath as they stared into each others eyes. It only took another second before Troy leaned down and attacked her lips yet again only this time it was rougher, full of passion and want. He moved his arms to her sides, running his hands along her t-shirt. He continued the kiss by running his tongue along her lower lip asking for access. It didn't even take two seconds before their tongues were roaming each others mouths, fighting a battle. He moved his right hand back down her side and ran it up under her shirt this time. His member twitched slightly when he heard a moan erupt from her throat.

He pulled away from the kiss and watched as she slowly let her eyes open and gaze up at him. He moved both of his hands to the hem of her shirt and tugged it lightly watching as she nodded her head slightly, taking that as a 'yes' he pulled up her shirt more waiting for her to lean forward so he could pull it over her head. He tossed it to the floor before looking back down at her, letting his tongue run along his bottom lip. He leaned back down, pressing his lips to her neck, running them along the length before meeting her ear. He nibbled lightly causing another moan to erupt from her mouth. Gabriella bit down on her lip softly, her eyes fluttering shut when she felt something press against her leg causing her to gasp. Her fingers ran up his tensed back and into his hair, tugging at it lightly as he continued to press kisses along her neck. She could feel him start to grind himself against her lower half, causing both of them to moan together. "Troy," She whispered breathlessly, earning a grunt in return. She sighed softly as he pulled away watching as he moved his hands up her stomach and reaching for the bottom of her light pink sports bra. She leaned forward once again, giving him access to pull it over her head. He couldn't help but stare at her body in response, causing Gabriella's cheeks to show a tint of red. This was the first time any boy had really taken the time to appreciate her body and to be honest it was embarrassing for her. Noticing her uncomfortable ways he smiled down at her before pecking her lips.

"You're beautiful Gabriella." She looked up at him, letting her hands move to his chest before running her finger tips down his chest. He pressed his lips together firmly, closing his eyes in pure bliss as he released a soft moan. She stopped when her hands reached the top of his basketball shorts, tugging on them lightly which only told him that she wanted them off. She pulled them down as far as she could before he took over and kicked them off of the rest of the way. He lowered his body a little, letting their bodies grind against one another. He leaned his head back down, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Moving his lips away from hers he ran them down her throat to her chest where he pressed kisses on her right breast, sucking and nibbling at her nipple while his left hand massaged her left breast. Gabriella bit down on her lip trying to suppress her moans which she was failing miserably at. After a moment he switched breasts, giving them equal attention. She moved her hands to his shoulders and held on to them tightly. He moved his left hand down to her hip before tugging at her shorts and boy short style underwear, pulling them off swiftly before leaning back up and pressing his lips to hers. Cursing herself for not wearing sexier underwear Gabriella wrapped both of her arms around his neck, holding him in place so they could continue to kiss each other with ease. It wasn't long though before she threw her head back and disconnected their lips, his fingers running along her wet folds. "God," She mumbled under her breath letting her eyes flutter open to look up at him. He pressed one soft kiss to her lips then one soft kiss to her forehead, waiting for the permission that he wanted so badly. Biting down on her lip she nodded her head earning herself just one more soft kiss from him.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he continued to run his fingers up and down her wet folds, making sure she was wet enough for him. She gasped when his thumb made circles around her clit, sending shock waves through her body that she had never felt before. "Oh Troy," She gasped once again, her eyes shutting tightly when he slipped one his long fingers into her core. He waited for a moment, watching to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed up at him. This was all too new to her. He was being so gently with her, something no other guy had ever shown her. She didn't know what to feel. It was an amazing feeling. Her chest started to heave up and down now as Troy started to slowly pump his finger in and out of her, adding another one not too long after.

"God you're so wet Brie.." She heard Troy mumble under his breath before he slipped a third finger into her. He quickened his pace, Gabriella soon started rocking her hips in sync with his finger knowing that it would increase her pleasure even more. She couldn't even control her moans any more as they started to quicken along with his thrusts, a new feeling start to spring in her lower stomach.

"Troy," She squeezed her eyes shut, his pace quickening and quickening bringing her closer to the edge. He watched in amazement as she cried out, twisting his fingers as he pumped them in and out wanting to make sure her orgasm was everything she wanted.

"Come on Brie, let go." He watched as she struggled to try and hold it all in, not wanting it to end. He could feel her muscles start to contract around his fingers. She cried out as his fingers twisted, hitting the perfect spot and her muscles were contracting around his fingers. She finally let go, calling out his name in pure ecstasy as she rode out her orgasms. He continued to pump his fingers, slowing them down as she started to relax. He watched her with pure lust shining from his eyes as she slowly opened her eyes to look up at him.

"So good," She mumbled out earning a chuckle from the man hovering over her, her chest continue to heave as she caught her breath. She slowly lifted her arm and let her fingers trace his chest as they ran down it. She placed her hands at the top of his boxers, looking up at him watching as he smiled down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Are you sure you want to Gabriella?" Troy spoke up softly, knowing where Gabriella was about to take this. In all honesty he was more than ready, he wanted than more than anything right now. He needed it. She smiled up at him softly. There it was again. That caring side of man that she had never experienced before tonight. She nodded as she gazed into his eyes, how could she possibly say no to him?

She traced the outline of his waistline before letting two fingers of each hand slip down into his boxers and pulling them down his toned legs. He pulled back from their kiss and reached over to her bedside table where he knew there was a box of condoms waiting to be used. He pulled out one of the foil wrappers and ripped it open before slipping it over his already hard member. He looked down at her while positioning himself before leaning down and attaching their lips once again. Feeling his length enter her, she moaned into his mouth. Once he was all the way in he waited for her to get adjusted before pulling back out. He continued his quick thrusts, pushing himself harder and deeper into her as they both moaned, screaming each others names out to the other.

"Fuck Gabs," He moaned against her soft, plump lips. She pulled away from their kiss, feeling his lips immediately going to attack her neck. She let a moan escape from between her lips before pressing them tightly together. Their breathes were quickened and she could feel her eyes being rolled back into her head, "Fuck," She mumbled before peeling her eyes open just in time to see him looking down at her. "I'm gonna cum" He could feel her walls pulsating around him, causing him to shudder even more and he knew that he too would soon be releasing his seed. It only took a couple more thrusts before they were both screaming each others names louder than they already were. Their breathes were coming out faster and harder, both of their bodies shaking as they overcame their orgasms. This was so much more rushed than when he had just fingered her moments ago. It was full of the want and passion the two had been battling with each other over the last few days. It was just what both of them needed.

As they both settled down he slowly pulled himself back out, he peeled the now used condom off of himself before tossing it into the trash can that was just feet away from her bed. He rolled over to her side and blew out a long, drawn out breath. Immediately she scooted closer to him, Troy pulling his cover over them. Not a word was said between the two. There was nothing to say. What had just happened between them was all they needed right now. Nothing more, nothing less. And for the second time that night Gabriella felt tears glide down the smoothness of her cheek for one of the first time in years. Never had she felt so wanted in her life and it broke her heart knowing that it would never happen again.


End file.
